Umbra
The first memories that Umbra had as a child was of the Orphanage, where daily he was abused and treated as an outcast. A small, even for a Halfling, outcast from his people, the brunt of all the hatred and fear of those that “worked” at the orphanage. Due to corruption in the running of the orphanage, many of the kids went without, in fact, the non-human children barely survived the whole ordeal. When Umbra was in his 6th cycle of life, he would break out of the orphanage, and no matter what they did to try to prevent his escapes, he would always work his way around them, until the day he made it off the grounds. Not trusting anyone, Umbra took to the streets, and very quickly knew he needed to eat. He made it through by watching and learning to steal small amounts of food and clean water to survive. After two years, at the 8th cycle of his life, he made the wonderful mistake of attempting to take food from Edgnod Transliete, known as The Master, a local merchant and appraiser, and semi-retired Guild Master of the Elite “Unknown”. The “Unknown” is the secret spies and master thief's that answer to the King, though very few know this. Though he was caught, The Master was impressed by the skills that this small and young child had shown, and took him in as an apprentice for his appraisal shop. The Master was the first person ever to not show hatred toward Umbra, and though it was not kindness, Umbra had a sense to never want to disappoint The Master. To Umbra, it hurt him worse to disappoint The Master, than any beating he had ever taken. In the years to come, The Master taught Umbra every thing that he had known in thievery and in appraising, introduced Umbra to every guild master in the city, taught him how to be a fence, taught him to communicate with other thieves, and Umbra soaked it all up like a sponge. The only thing that The Master tried to shake from Umbra and was never able to was his want and need to help those that were downtrodden. There was one thing that The Master could not teach and had other “associates” to teach him, which was tightrope walking, and tumbling. Umbra learned this as much as he could, but he did not see how this could ever be used, until on his 16th cycle day, Umbra was sent to get an item for The Master, and he accomplished it with very little information. As the items that needed locating where harder to find, Umbra had to create a network to make sure he never crossed The Master, and many of the thieves called him the Little Guild Leader. Umbra was given the task of locating the ever elusive, Locket of the Healing Gods. The Master only told him to, “Use all the skills and informants you have, but do not return until you have the item.” Within his studies, Umbra found the last place that was credible about the location of the item was in Rangio, and so he must head there immediately, without time to spare. Since the finding of the Locket, Umbra left for Toncia with Slater and Jamorin. It is unclear whatever happened to him, some say that he still lives but its odd that neither Slater or Jamorin ever mention his name anymore. It's almost as if he never existed at all.